Taken
by Chu545
Summary: Mission gone wrong. Someone is taken. Yaoi. Het. Title may change. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Permanent Pairing:** MaleOCxNaruto

**Explanations/Rant:** Hmm. Okay so in this Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru. All the Rookies are all 15-16 years old and are now Chuunin.

**Summary:** A mission given, gone wrong. Naruto was kidnapped and now they can't find him. Yeah this summary is shitty. Deal with it. There might be a better one in my profile.

_**Warnings:**_ AU, OCs, OOC, mainly Naruto-centric, yaoi, het  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language

**Start**

"WHAT!" a scream rang out from the Hokage's Office.

**~A few minutes Earlier~**

"Alright, all of you are going on a B-ranked mission." Tsunade said to the Rookie 12 and their senseis.  
>"What will this mission be about Hokage-san?" Kurenai asked.<br>"This mission is to bust a drug and prostitution ring. However, the place you all are going have 6 different rings." Tsunade said.  
>"Hokage-san, what that does that have to do with anything?" Ino asked.<br>"There isn't enough girls right, Hokage-san." stated Shikamaru.  
>"That's correct." Tsunade said.<br>"So, who'll be the fifth girl, Tsuande-sensei?" Sakura asked.  
>"Naruto." Tsunade said.<p>

There was silence as everyone stared at their Hokage as if she was crazy.

"Haha, funny Baa-chan. But seriously who is it?" Naruto said weakly, breaking the silence.  
>"I'm not playing, Naruto. You are going to be the fifth girl." Tsunade said smirking.<p>

**~Present Time~**

"B-but! I'm not a GIRL!" Naruto yelled.  
>"Don't worry, I thought up a back up plan for that. You'll go using your Oorioke-no-Jutsu." Tsunade said while taking a sip of her sake.<br>"What!" Naruto/Sakura/Ino and Kurenai screamed.  
>"B-but Tsunade-sensei that jutsu-" stammered Sakura.<br>"Is effective and it'll do fine." Tsunade said cutting her off.  
>"Uh...Hokage-san, even if Naruto does use the jutsu what if it dispels?" Tenten asked slightly curious as she never saw the jutsu in action.<br>"Don't worry. Got Jiraiya to make this seal. It'll allow Naruto to keep the jutsu active and undetected for as long as he wants. The seal deactivates and activates when he swipes his blood across it. When he activates it again the jutsu will activate too." Tsunade said pulling out a slip of paper.  
>"Well, Naruto. You heard the Hokage. Use the jutsu." Kakashi said while reading his book.<br>"Yes dickless. Use the jutsu." Sai said smiling also curious about this jutsu.  
>"SAI! Don't call me that! Bastard." Naruto growled.<br>"Naruto. Calm down." Yamato said.  
>"GAH!" Naruto yelped.<br>"Brat. Just use the jutsu already." Tsunade said.  
>"Hmph, fine," Naruto pouted, "Oorioke-no-Jutsu!"<p>

There was a small puff of smoke that covered Naruto before it disappeared revealing Naruto. When they saw Naruto most were shocked since it looked nothing like the one they knew. Naruto was slightly taller, more slender due to the long legs. Her chest was smaller as well, being B-cups instead of the D-cups she had before. Another part was the fact this one still had clothes on instead of smoke covering her.

"That's the Oorioke-no-Jutsu?" Tenten asked.  
>"That's new." Sakura said.<br>"It's not new, Sakura-chan. This is the original one." Naruto said.  
>"What do you mean by original one, Naruto." Kiba asked.<br>"This version was made first, the Oorioke-no-Jutsu same age version." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Then what was the other one?" Tenten asked.<br>"The other one was for catching perverts." Naruto said.  
>"Alright Brat. Now get over here so I can apply the seal." Tsunade said.<br>"Yeah, yeah Baa-chan." Naruto said walking over to Tsuande.  
>"I'm going to put it on your left ankle, so it'll be less likely that it deactivate by accident." Tsunade said putting the seal on him.<br>"What else is this mission supposed to be about, Hokage-san." Asuma asked.  
>" Alright, so each girl will be at one of the six locations. There, you shall be looking for these people. All of you will have to be dressed in civilian clothing so you'll be less likely to be suspected. We got some intel that they mostly go for teens and young women. The group we are mostly trying to get are the <strong>Higuramishi<strong>. They have a very long track record and it's best we bring them down." Tsunade said.  
>"How long will this mission take?" Kiba asked.<br>"Approximately one month or longer. It'll take at least a week and a half to travel there in civilian speed. Including the time it'll take for you to track all of the gruops down." Tsunade said taking another sip of her sake.  
>"Alright, so what'll we do now, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.<br>"Now, you'll have two hours before you go. Bring sealing scrolls for your weapons. Use this money to buy clothing for Naruto." Tsunade said.  
>"Ah! What're we suppose to call Naruto?" Ino asked.<br>"What's wrong with my name?" Naruto said pouting.  
>"A girl shouldn't have 'Naruto' as a name!" Ino yelled.<br>"H-how about N-naru?" Hinata asked blushing.  
>"Naru? Hmm, well it works. Fine Brat, you are now Naru." Tsunade said before shooing them out the door.<p>

**~Two Hours Later: Village Gate~**

"Alright, so we'll split the group up. Naruto will be with Sai and Yamato." Kakashi said.  
>"What!" spluttered Naruto.<br>"Naruto! Stop whining! Let Kakashi-sensei finish!" yelled Sakura.  
>"Right, okay. I will be with Sakura. Kurenai will be with Gai and Asuma. Hinata, Ino and Tenten will be with their teammates." Kakshi said before returning to his book.<br>"Alright so each of us will have a different spot and we will be staying in that area as well." Kurenai said.  
>"We should be okay since most of the spots are taverns making it slightly easier to blend in. The only places that will be harder are these two since they 're dance clubs. Naruto and Kurenai will be taking those places." Asuma said, finishing it.<br>"Alright, let's go already!" Naruto yelled, ready to leave.  
>"Ugh. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started leaving the gate.<br>"Let's go." Kakashi said as he left the gate as well.  
>"H-hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled running after them.<p>

**End**

**Explantaions:**

**- Oorioke-no-Jutsu**: Narutos self made henge. I'm changing it slightly so that when he uses it he changes fully. All the parts. Meaning he can get pregnant and PMS.

**- Higuramishi:** Mafia group, owns a couple drug rings. Less prostitution rings due to the bosses desires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** Right I have zero knowledge of alcoholic drinks. So yes it'll sound weird just think of the strongest drink you can think of and replace it with whatever I put. I'm also not going to deal with Sai's billions nicknames for people. This chapter is slightly shorter though.

**Warnings:** Naruto will now be called Naru, Language

**Bold Places, POV**  
><em>Italics 'Thoughts'<br>__**Bold&Italics Headset**_

**Start**

"Ugh. We've been here for 3 weeks and we still haven't got anything." Naru whined to Sai and Yamato-sensei.  
>"Well Hokage-san did say this mission may take awhile." Sai said drawing in a scroll.<br>"How do you think the others are doing? We barely see each other, since we got here." Naru asked hugging his pillow.  
>"Come on, it's time to go." Yamato-sensei said heading towards the door.<p>

All three left to go to their destination, **"Hirano Musa"**. So far they've been gone for nearly a month, and still no closer to finishing the mission. There was Hinata's team but they had to pull out before it got too dangerous. Entering the club they seperated. Yamato heading off to a spot by the wall, Sai heading to the dance floor, and Naru heading towards the bar. Naru ordered a drink and looked around, finding her mark easily. She waited until he looked in her direction before flashing a smile and turning back to the bar. She knew she got him when he felt someone move into the seat next to hers.

"Hey." the man said smirking in her direction.  
>"Hey." Naru replied cooly.<br>"Saw you around here a few times. Names Shinji." Shinji said holding out a hand.  
>"Naru." Naru replied shaking his hand.<br>"How about I get you a drink, Naru~" Shinji purred, Amber eyes narrowing slightly, taking in her full figure.  
>"Alright, Shinji." Naru replied coyly, batting her eyelashes in a seductive way.<br>"Bartender! Two Sallies and Four Jags!" Shinji yelled.

**~Small Time Skip: After they have a couple more drinks and made small talk~**

**Shinji POV:**

_'Damn this girl is hot! She's fucking perfect. All the right curves in the right places. Her chest is a little small but perky enough that it looks slightly bigger. The boss will love this girl, enough to be in his collection. Can't wait to tap that ass. Good thing I already contacted the others, so it won't take long to pick her up. I told them about the two who came in with her too, so they'll be distracted.'_

Getting her a few more drinks, I slipped a roofie in one of them. I knew I got her when she started to slur more than before.

"Hey, Naru~. Want to blow this joint." I whispered in her ears, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
>"Hehehe, shhhure~" she said giggling, and leaning on my shoulder.<p>

I looked around a bit, immediately spotting them. Getting up with her leaning on me wasn't too hard having done this for awhile. I made my way over to them with her.

**Regular POV:**

"Hey, Hijiri, Teru. Got the girl, now let's go. Are her companions distracted." Shinji asked when he was in front of them.  
>"Yeah." Hijiri stated.<p>

They moved into an isolated part of the corner. Moving part of the wall slightly, they squeezed their way in. Hijiri and Teru then got in position, moving their hands in a sequence of seals, the whispered the name of the jutsu. The Walls closed around them and they sunk deep underground. If anyone else looked they wouldn't detect or see a thing, not even a trace of chakra or a scent left behind.

**~At the club~**

"Yamato-sensei!" Sai yelled rushing towards him.  
>"I know, let's get out of here." Yamato said before he and Sai teleported out.<br>"They took Naru." Sai stated.  
>"We have to tell the others, fast." Yamato said.<p>

The two made their way back to the room they had been staying at. Yamato pulling out the radios, he tossed one to Sai. They both turned it hoping to get any of their cojmrades on the headset. Sai spoke up when he got someone.

"Who did you get?" Yamato asked.  
>"It's Tenten's team." Sai said.<br>"Alright, I'll try to get the others. You tell them what happened." Yamato said.  
>"Yes, Yamato-sensei." Sai said before turning back to the headset.<p>

_**"Tenten?" Sai asked.  
>"What is it, Sai?" Tenten asked.<br>"They took Naru, we lost her when they distracted us." Sai said in a rush.  
>"WHAT!"<strong>_

**~Somewhere Underground~**

It didn't take long for Naru to pass out. Teru was carrying her bridal style as Shinji didn't feel like carrying her dead weight.

**Teru POV:**

_'I feel sorry for this kunoichi. Yes, I knew she was one, I could tell. Seeing as I was a sensor anyways, I also knew no one in this hideout would know what I know unless I told them. Something in my gut however tells me she isn't a kunoichi though. Henge? maybe.'_

**Regular POV:**

They three walked through the halls before going through this one door. The door opened up to a large chamber(think about as large as a ballroom). Walking to the center they presented the girl to their boss. They layed her down on the floor, as their boss took her in. Looking at every inch of her.

"Lovely~" the boss purred, licking his lips, "Absolutely lovely."

**End**

**Explanations:**

**- Hirano Musa:** Dance club, the place Naru was assigned to

**- **Right so when the boss was looking her over Naru was not naked. She still had her clothes on. They did not take it off.

- **Teru and Hijiri:** Rogue ninjas, not really affiliated with any village. The jutsu they used was like a rock elevator. The place they entered had a seal which prevents chakra and scents to be leaked out. Another way to hide their tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** Sorry for being gone so long(I have a status thing on my profile which will tell why I've been gone) but now that my comp don't have internet I have more time to work on my stories. I'm using my dads computer which is slow(and doesn't have any games I like) so I can't really do much anyways on it. I'll be less distracted now and there will be a few new stories and chapters posted soon(you might see this apology again on other chapters or new stories I post later on). Kyuubi is weak against alcohol he gets intoxicated easily. I needed a reason to why he can't help Naru.

**Warnings:** Rape Scene if you do not want to read then don't read this chapter and wait for the next one.

**Start**

**POV:**

I saw the girl begin to wake. I knew what was going to happen and it still digusts me. The girl struggled to break free, her blue eyes glaring at my boss. He had her stripped when she was unconscience. After I watched the pig touch her, stroke her and I grew angry. I didn't know why I felt this way towards her especially since I wasn't attracted to girls.

**Naruto POV:**

"Get off me! You fat pig!" I yelled

Fat pig seemed like the easiest to use even though I knew he wasn't. The man looked rather average until you saw his eyes. Hawk like amber eyes would stare and give off the feeling of silent rage. This was disgusting waking naked on the ground with a man above me about to rape me.

"Now, now, princess," he said smoothly, "we wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face."

I grew angry and spat at him. Instantly his hand smacked me across the face and it stung badly. I was not going to cry for this man. I glared back at him.

"Well if you're going to be rough I'll give you the same treatment back," he said smiling.

His smile caught me off guard it looked so innocent and then I regretted it. He rammed into me breaking my hymen. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of doing so. Blood flowed down my thighs as he moved harder and faster. I really hope that the others would find me soon. My lips bled from me biting them to keep from screaming out.

"My you're a tough one. It'll be fun trying to break you. Boys inject the drugs into her," he said as he continued moving.

My eyes widened when he said drugs. Then I felt the prick in my arm and the drugs were in my veins. Usually Kyuubi could flush them out but he was still intoxicated from all the alcohol.

"Aw how sweet the princess is crying," he said while licking her tears off.

I didn't know I was crying until he said that. Then my control broke and I cried out. Each thrust was another shock of pleasure running through my body. I moaned wantonly like a whore my lips moving on their own asking for more, to go faster. The man laughed at me and I could others laughing as well. I came and a couple thrusts later he did as well deep inside me. He whispered his name in my ear as he did so, Adam. He then pulled out and let the others have at me. I didn't remember what happened after that. The haze that came from the drugs blurred my memory. I don't even know how long it lasted before they finally stopped. I felt more dirty than ever and I passed out.

**POV:**

I stood off to the side as the others moved towards her. I didn't participate while all the others had their way with her even after she had fallen unconscience. My boss soon noticed me not joining the others. I did not know what he was planning until he stopped the others. Some complained since they still wanted more or havent had a turn with the girl yet.

"Teru!"

It was my boss and I walked over to see what he wanted.

"Teru, this girl is now your responsibility. No one is to touch her but Teru from now on," he said before walking away.

I was shocked since he rarely gave a subordinate a girl. The others grumbled but left knowing better than to disobey. It didn't take long for the room to clear out and I was left alone with the girl. I removed my coat to cover her with it then lifted her bridal style and set off to my room. I cleaned her up and put her in one of my shirts since I had no other clothes to out her in. I remembered that this girl was probably a shinobi and grabbed a chakra collar. I placed it around her slender neck and set her down on my bed. I then grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed and fell asleep.

**End**


	4. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	5. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
